Digital Soldiers: A Hazardous Beginning
by Grave10der
Summary: Takato Matsuki wasn't always Takato Matsuki. He was once Takato Matsuda, and this is how and why he doesn't remmember who he really is. WARNING: This is a prolouge to a Saga that contains extreme content listed in the fanfiction. Readers discretion is advised!. Please read and REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Ever since I have seen digimon three and four I have been obsessed. Not just with the fact that they were great anime season, but for some reason I feel like they are more connected then they really are. In fact I don't thing their from diffrent Quadrants. So I'm starting out the saga that I call Digital Soldiers, with the backstory of Our main Hero. Enjoy and if you have a problem with it let me know so I can prove it. Thank you.**

Chapter 1:

It was a middle of the night when it happened. The chill-dark, and gloomy atmosphere was too much for a six and a half-year old boy that snuggled himself to sleep in his bed with a teddy bear, that his "Aunt" Yugi gave to him. From tossing and turning, he wakes up from a night terror that nearly made him wet his light-striped blue pajamas, thank god he didn't. He stood up and tried to shake the nightmare remains off of his shaggy brown hair. He starts to wonder to himself, _Why is this happening to me? I don't have anything to scare me. I am happy, with me! Right?_ The child unfortunately, was about to fear the worst.

Granted he was a happy boy in Obaida with lots of friends to play with, a happy mother and a. . . well his father is just ok. The little rascal knows that his father loves him, he just also notices that his father's a bit, strange, even terrifying at times. Both of his parents are well-respected His mother is bigshot teacher, she even received an award from the mayor. His father is an almost undefeated fighter and computer technician. He wasn't a lonely boy where he lives but sometimes whenever he wants to play with some of the kids their mothers would always keep an eye on him. It was as if they knew him well though he never actually met them. He didn't know any better at the time but the reason why they were staring at him was because of his father. His parents' friends were always kind to him especially his father's two best friends: Tashiro an MMA fighter who took a career in the culinary arts and dreams to have his own bakery, and Yugi a female lawyer who loves to babysit the boy whenever she can. They seem to be the only adults other than his parents he knew, considering that his father had said to him "_you can trust them_."

Not that he's complaining, he loved his life in Obaida. . .that is until his father had joined this "club". This club is called The D.S.P.C. Foundation (inspired by the many creepypastas of S.C.P foundation; you could say that they're a branch of it) and they had a motive that is difficult to understand. Their goal as an organization is to keep society at peace or bring a necessary form of change by, securing, capturing, protecting, or in most cases destroying anything that might be a threat. They're a very conservative group, only handpicking a few of societies most well known to join this foundation: from well respected occupants such as politicians, scientists, teachers and engineers to the hard, low-blow paying occupants as farmers, mechanics, thieves and even fighters which is how the lads father got involved in it.

Before he joined Lad's father, Kentaro was just an everyday computer technician for a major big corporation that loved spending time with his family, and beating the living shit out of punks that deserve it. After that the boys' father became. . . well . . . threatening. Kentaro doesn't spend much quality time with them, he barely tries to figure out the name of his son, every weekend night he come home loud and drunk trying to see if a little punk wants to fight him - sometimes he does - and every day when he's sober he will often say strange and disturbing things to the boy such as "The red in your eyes keeps the monster inside you" and "soon the day you die will be the day rulers reign again."

The boy's mother, Mie, sees and hears this and demands the meaning of these things he says but Ken would then scream and curse at her, causing the boy to go to his room, close his eyes, press his hands on his ears and dream a happy memory. As the days went on things began to slowly go back to happier times. Ken would calm down and apologies to Mie saying that he's been going to support groups. She accept it. They would often go out to certain events such as the movies, musicals, and sort of funding events and as much a the young lad would beg for them to take him with, they'd leave the boy with Yugi, which the kid didn't mind as she lets him stay up all night, eat pizza or ramen, watch these late shows, play these secret games that strictly says to him "Don't let Mommy and daddy know." Things were going back to the way it was.

That is until that night. The boy was tossing and turning in his little bed. He had a sense of urge to go and hit something but his body restrained by his mind. 'Why was dad screaming at momma? Why is he like that? Did I do something wrong?' He heard a thud. He woke up. the silhouettes of the room frightened him a little as he gazed around in his room , noticing the chestnut wooden closet door open, for some reason. The urge went away, as he soon calmed himself down and went to see if he could ask his mother for a glass of water. He shook his shaggy brown hair around, and tried to walk on drunk feet to the door. Then, he heard his mother rapid and heavy footsteps and his mind began to tense. Mie was tearing up for some reason."Why is mommy in a hurry?" he thought. "Why is she crying, did daddy do something wrong? who was she calling?" All this wondering fell to a halt when he heard his mother on the phone. This is what he heard :

(Phone Call to emergency)

operator: 9-1-1 what's your emergency

woman: Hello?! I need someone to help me he's after my son!

operator: Madam where are you located?

woman: 24 Ōbidai, Munakata-shi, Fukuoka-ken please hurry!

Operator: Okay help is on the way.I need to know who's after your son?

woman: My husband

operator: Okay- Hold on, did you say your husband is after your son?

woman: Yes...

operator: What is your husband's name?

woman: Matsu- (tire screeching). . . . (sudden bang) he's here!

operator: Don't worry madam help is on the way

woman: hurry ( door opens with a thud)

man in background:_ Mie! where is he?!_

Mie: Ken please think what you're doing (smack)

operator: Hello madam . . . .Hello!

(After the call)

The boy saw his father, the man with a short button-up blue shirt with blood slashes on the top left sleeve and the middle of the shirt, black pants with a knife handle on right pocket and his brown leather hunting shoes, he uses on certain occasions. Kentaro was in disbelief to see his own wife "betray" him. "you called the police on me?" he questioned. the shock of what replaced her husband left Mie speechless. a short glare later, Ken decided to go to what the foundation wanted. "Takato!" he ran towards Takato's room and tries to open the door. "Takato!" sudden banging follows. "Open the door!"Mie finally got out of her blank out and tried to fight Kentaro away from Takato. "Kentaro, leave him alone" Mie shouts as she tries desperately to move Ken. Ken then had enough of her and pushes her hard to the wall.

Takato backed away from the door. He knows what his father is like, so he did the best that he could to hide. "Open the Fucking Door!" Now he knows he's in danger. He did the best he could to hide in the closet, eve trying to put his socks and shoes on, in case he needs to kick harder. Kentaro had enough of this and just kick the door in. He searches for Takato until he finds him squatting on the edge of the closet. "Get up, get up Now!" He grabs Takato by the arm and drags him out of his room. Seeing his mother of the floor he tries to go to her but the grip of his father's hand keeps holding him back. "Momma?" The boy begins to beg for his mother to be with her.

"Ken, please don't do this. Ken? Please!" Mie began to beg. Kentaro just looked at her with gloomy eyes as if he was communicating her in soul. "The choice was already made!" Ken picked the boy up on his shoulders took him away. Takato struggled to shaking to his mother calling out "Momma! No Momma!"

"Ken No!" was the last thing Takato heard after his father slammed the door and took him to a car. Three men, who Takato has never seen, was in the car waiting for Takato and Kentaro. "We have to leave now." Ken demanded.

"Ok, get the kid in and let take him to the foundation." Kentaro gave them the frightened boy. The boy looked at his father with the eyes of shock; not only is his father taking him away in a place with no one he knows, he's also leaving Takato with a group of men unknown to him. "Dad?" Kentaro shut the passenger door. He heard tape rip open as they placed it on his mouth and wrapped his wrist and ankles. a bag covered his eyes. and the rest of the time all he heard was the sound of the men arguing.

"Make sure you find a way out of the city." Kentaro closed the door shut leaving the three men to have their way with his son. Outside of what's happening in the car, Takehiro rush out of his house and saw the whole thing. Takehiro couldn't believe what his friend and fellow fighter had been doing, so he intervened. "Kentaro!"

Ken looked at Takehiro. He looked like he was coming back from work with an average yellow polo shirt and blue jeans. Kentaro decides to deal with him told the men to go already. These bastards drove off, with the tire paintin the road with its streak."Takehiro, you should know better than to interrupt someone's conversation; now they've left."

"Where did they took Takato?"

"They took him to a place where he can fulfill his part for the newer future. You should be thanking me by now."

"What the fuck are you talking about some newer future? Do you have any idea what you've done!" he took a glance at the Matsuda house. "Where's Mie?"

"She's in the house- Hey!" Kentaro pushed Takeshiro away from the house. "You weak infected bastard!" Takehiro was taken back by his friends outburst. He took a blow from Ken to the right cheek. he glared at Kentaro "I know that you been seeing Mie behind my back and I know that you were planning to take her to Shinjuku with you, but you know what? she is mine!" Kentaro front kicked Hiroaki in the center chest causing him to fall. "Why? would you take her away from me? Its probably because I got a better job than you is it? Well I got news for you: if you think I would go easy on my family leaving me think again. I will risk anything to keep this family from leaving. Even. . . even if it means starting over." Takehiro was in total shock. He has those men kill Takato! "Why Ken, Takato didn't do anything! Why did you sent him away, your _own_ son."

"My son?" Ken knew that Takehiro was a very eccentric fighter; he walks around to position himself for a fight as he continues. "That boy is not my son. My son is not a monster! My son doesn't have eyes of a monster. My son isn't this whisperer to creature from another dimension. My son is not Him! Are you even listening!" Takehiro didn't bother to listen and just ran towards Kentaro throwing a fist. Kentaro took the first hit on his left cheek but suddenly realizing that the next fist was coming right towards him, he dodged and threw a blow at Takahiro's gut. responding to the pain Takehiro backed up kicked Ken's groin with his left leg. the two men brawled for about ten to fifteen seconds until Takeshiro grabbed Ken right hand, used his left foot to sweep ken back right ankle off balance, and used his foot to hit Kens back side of the head, giving him time to get to Mie. "Mie!" Takehiro called out as he ran towards the house.

By the time Mie opened the door the police arrived, with guns armed to the belt. Mie began to explain the situation to the officers and Takehiro explained that the vehicle of the men that took Takato was a gray mitsubishi SUV. The deputy cuffed Kentaro and took him in the car while Kentaro was screaming "Takehiro I know you slept with her! Mie! Mie! It has to be done Mie! Takato must be Dead! Takato must be dead. " and so on and so forth. The officer known as Pat called in for any near officers inbound to suspect a gray suv.

_(somewhere on the road on the streets of Odaiba)_

On the side of the road near the the nearest shopping mall was a street police car. Inside the streetcar is a patrol officer who left his partner on the hospital for earlier event involving a man high on a combination of bath salts and Bromo-dragonfly, wielding a butcher's knife. Obviously suffering from this, the officers decided to at least have him on the patrol car until his shift was over.

The officer thought of his life for a second; his life was in a shear drop. '_What am I going to do_?' He thought. 'I don't want to have dishonor in my name but at the same time I don't want just be a piece-of-shit-parking-ticket-marriage-managing pig. I want to protect and serve not become _the pig that stops the party._ I want something that matters.' The officer, with about six months of training, four months of being a rookie, three years of managing paperwork, and half a year watching other fat pigs that only do twenty percent of their job gets the higher ranked positions, is fed up. The officer was tired. He had given a lot of thought about what his life was like from the day he got out of high school till now.' What the fuck am I doing?' He thought. _'I know I don't- No! I can't dishonor my name but I feel like this is not what I was meant to be. I don't want to be that fucker who gets nothing in return.' _The Officer known as Hiroaki Kanbara, has had enough.

He figured that maybe his wife would help him lighten the mood for him, so he pick up his cell phone and called her. "Hello" a beautiful voice made the cop smile. "Yuriko its me, just calling to see if you'd still be up." He sighed after, giving Yuriko the clue that her husband was not feeling well. "Hiroaki what's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, first how are the kids?"

"They're doing okay! Well, Sara had a fight with Takuya over a Digimon card that I brought Sera earlier, and He threw a tantrum. I had to calm him down with ice cream." Well that sort of made his day. Hiroaki giggled at the thought of his young six year old son having chocolate ice cream just so he can keep his joy. Hiroaki had to ask though "What card was it?"

"It was Lillymon her favorite!"

"Oh, then I can see why she's upset. How are they now?"

"They're sound asleep in their beds, and I put Shinya in his crib and he's, well, _sleeping like a baby."_

There was a pause. The smile that was on Hiroaki's face started to fade to the back seat of the car. He already knew that he has mortgage problems, he knows that Yuriko was in debt from that expensive university that bastard of a father had sent her, and he knew very well that if they couldn't pay the seventy grand that the bank wanted out of the Kanbaras' they would lose just about everything: their cars, their home, and they would be left in poverty that they would give up the kids to adoption and none of them want that, at all. Yet it seems that he had the urge to spill the problems on the line. So without waiting she began. "So what about you?"

"I" He pause, but with all this frustration on his mind he had to let go and tell her. A tear of embarrassment was shed on Hiroaki's face when he confessed to her, "I'm a failure."

"What? Hiroaki, you can't say that about yourself?"

"I'm sorry Yuri but, I feel like I failed. I failed as a father, I failed as a husband, I failed as someone who would've been a somebody."

"Hiroaki, listen to me! You didn't fail." Yuriko snapped Hiroaki out of his rant. "All we are, right now, is at a rough point in life that's all-"

"I know that but. . ." He held his anger by the throat. The pain was getting to breath started to become more heavier. Every pound of oxygen had caused to make his anger twice as heavier. Hiroaki's minds start to twist and stretched his thought of negativity and self-hatred, as he starts to groan and his fist clenched to the wheel of the car. Yuriko tries to calm him down, "Hiroaki? Hiroaki what's wrong?"

"I can't take it!" He threw a hard punch at the horn. Once a calm gentleman now acting like a frustrated and angry animal, he starts beating the inside of the car getting his rage out.(AN: if you have seen the film 50/50, then you know what scene I am talking about). He yelled out a huge scream that would of broke the car window or made it crack.

"Hiroaki stop it! You know you can't worry that much, you're going to get yourself sick!" Hiroaki sighed for a bit, calming himself down and letting the cool air breeze inside, making him comfortable. "You're right. I'll calm down."

"See you feel a bit better already. Now when are you done for tonight?"

"Well you see that's the thing because, you know Michael, my partner?"

"Oh yes the man that gave Takuya his overgrown hat, yes."

"He's in the hospital." Yuriko want to gasp of shock, but then sighed. She sort of knew the dangers of becoming an officer and that sooner or later all of the officers would end at a hospital bed. . . Even those who are as kind as Michael Occhi.

Yuriko tried to comfort him. "What are you doing now?"

"Right now in about ten minutes my shift would be over. I'm going to head back to the station and get my things. Listen Yuriko, I'm sorry I lost control of talking. Guess it's true about what they say."

"And what do 'they' say?"

Talking is like filling a cup with water; the more you hold in thoughts and things to say the more likely it would eventually spill." He sighed, while looking on the car mirror. "I wish I could say more."

"Come home and we'll talk more about it."

"Alright don't stay up too late though. I'll see you at home."He paused. _anything can happen right now so its best to just say it. _"I love you."

"Likewise. . . I love you too."

**Beep**

Hiroaki couldn't wait to be at the safety of his home. No houses to crash, no fights to break up, not even the complaints of civilians just for the purpose of complaining. He was going to pack up and head home.

That was, until a glazed silver car blasted its way through a red light. '_Figures, Right at the end of my shift!_' he turned on the siren and chased after them. "Officer Kanbara Hiroaki in pursuit of a grey SUV for speeding through a red light. Suspect is not stopping, I repeat; suspect is not stopping."

"This is the Hive station 145, can you get me what on the licence plate." Hiroaki started to close in on the SUV from hell. He glanced over the Licence plate and continued reporting this. "I got TDH-725- e 3798 all in green text, Over"

"Ok, give me a moment, okay there seems to be a stolen vehicle. . .Wait this is the car used for another crime the suspect committed earlier ." the operator gasped.

"Okay could you give me the crime?"

"well they ki. . ." the connection was breaking as the car begin to go into the woods. "Hello, can anyone. . . FUCK!" Hiroaki was stuck chasing a couple of suspects he has no information on, and now he lost connection to the police station so he couldn't call for backup._ 'Oh well, the only thing I know is that they're wanted; sucks to be them.'_ Hiroaki floored his foot to the gas ramming the SUV.

Takato was scared senseless. The wool bag over his head kept him blind, all the sounds around him became more intensified as time past and deepened his fear. . One of the voices starts cursing near his ear, while another man starts to hold him and tries to creepily calm him down "This is Bullshit! lose this pig already!" Takato hears one of them rambling in one ear. "Don't worry little lamb, it will be over soon," Takato hears that on the other ear. He starts to feel the creeper's hand run up his thigh, as he hears a faint giggle. He feels more like they were going to do sinister things that will make Takato puke of fear and frantic. 'Oh no please, not there!' He screamed in his mind.

"What are you doing" one of them said.

"I'm trying to calm him down."

"By rolling his dice! You fuckin sicko." The two men argued for a while with the smell of smoke and oil forming up on Takato's nose. they all felt a push from the back. The driver then spoke to the men in the back. "I keep trying to lose him but he doesn't budge! You two, shoot him!"

Takato heard a large bang and wanted to scream while the men kept on bickering at each other. It made Takato cringe on what was happening now or what are they going to do to him. The car started moving upwards to a hill. The chase was still going. The driver scorned at the two,"If you two stopped arguing and deal with that blue-boy motherfucker, we would be there by now. Deal with it!"

Soon after about ten seconds later rounds were being shot. The officer knew now that this was going to get ugly, seeing as the creeper and the yeller were aiming for his head. Hiroaki didn't want to have Yuriko to have a kid without him so he did the logical thing and bump into the crooks car. This ended up to his advantage seeing as the suspects clumsily dropped their pistols after. "Shit! I dropped my gun." The creeper responded embarrassingly. "Fuck, _FUUUUCK_! This is not how its supposed to be!"

"We're not going to make it." Takato overhears the driver. Then, the little boy hears the creeper that was reaching him said "Then it looks like we have to do the ritual here." Once Takato hears this he began to feel the yellers hand begin to fiercely grab hold of his right arm. "Do it quick, I don't think this cop wants to arrest us anymore!" Takato heard the driver and the men did as they were told. He tried to evade away from them, shaking and kicking his tied hands and feet to wherever they were. "Hold still you little punk!" At that moment Takato felt They grabbed takato to the back and began saying things that made Takato's eyes begin to cry.

"The day will come when the Lords of Destruction will arrive when Subject are complete. Now, for the monsters of the next realm, we shall accomplish one." The bastard removes the bag away to see a startled Takato. Takato notices the knife. "For this moment, we will release this _HAZARDOUS_ weapon!" The knife was raised; Takato had his eyes widen and the moment began to haunt him. This is the moment where he dies.

Meanwhile Officer Hiroaki decided enough is enough, "Alright you motherfuckers enjoy the ride to hell!" He rammed his car on the side of the SUV causing it to spin out of control. The driver tried to steer their way to safety, but it was too late.

**Crash**.

The car began to flip drop to the edge of the hill. Everyone inside of it was being tossed and turned, and the crooks lives met their end: the driver's seat landed on a boulder head first, causing his head to be popped with brain splatter squirting on the car window. He's dead instantly. The yeller with the knife missed his target slipped as he was tossed until the knife stabbed him in the neck, destroying his voice box. He died slowly and painfully. The creeper on the passengers seat was hurled out of the window rolling down through a couple of rocks and land to the ground; he was about to live until the car landed on his whole body squishing him like a cockroach. The hand that crept Takato was the only thing untouched. Almost everyone in that car was dead; the boy still lives.

Keep in mind that Hiroaki didn't know that the men had Takato. All he really knew was that they were suspects and they open fired on an officer, and his life was on the line, therefore he had to take action, resulting the crooks' deaths. To Hiroaki, he felt like this was his game changer.

He ran out of the car to see his doing at the end of the cliff. He smiled in victory, thinking that with this he might get promoted. He returned to his car with style, his head playing the music that makes him feel victorious (A.N: you know what I'm talking about!) He picked up the radio. "This is officer Kanbara, I've taken down the suspects on a parking lot near the national park outside Odaiba. I need an ambulance and tell them to bring some black bags while they're at it, one of them is in pieces."

"_Roger that, has the. . ." _Static flooded the system.

"Damn this! Well they're bringing the ambulance to my location, I think. That's all that matters." Hiroaki placed himself sitting in the back of his car. He felt like a champion. He felt his pocket begin to make music and vibrate. 'Maybe its Yuriko,' he thought as he picked up his phone. To his surprise it wasn't yurikos number. In fact there wasn't even a name on the screen. Just a screen that say one word: _Unknown._

Hiroaki decided that this person was going to keep on calling him until he picks up so he press the screen and put the device on his ear. "Hello?"

"_I bid you well done in killing everyone you needed to kill in the car I'm sure if people saw they chase you would have been called a hero_." Hiroaki gasped, being held back by the shock that someone was watching him. he turned all around to his surroundings trying to find the caller. "don't try to find us. . . " the caller continued. "_We've seen it all by satellite so don't bother trying to spot us_."

Hiroaki now wants questions. "Who is this, and what do you want?"

" _I know that you seem a bit upset right now-"_

"Yes I seem a bit upset! seeing as you are spying on a police officer!Who are you?"

. . . there was a pause. Hiroaki had just gone from mr. suave to a no-fuss Norman. "Listen fucker, I don't know who you are and I don't how you got a hold of me, but right now I just don't give a shit right now; if you don't respond back to me right now , I going to-"

"Yamaki. " Hiroaki, still with grit-tight teeth, took a step back. "What did you say?"

_My name is Yamaki. seeing as the name the showed on the screen of your phone is 'Unknown' I would like to give you my name."_

_Hiroaki looked around once more, hoping to catch a glimpse at where this guy, or his equipment might be. Hiroaki feels like he can trust this man but at the same time he doesn't who he or his organization works the question on his mind what do they want from me _

"_Why are you following me?"_

"_To look at your credentials"_

"_credentials?"_

"_You see the organization I work for is in charge of keeping the peace of reality to this world, however we are running low on agents. We figure that we could look for law-trained citizens to help us with our mission to eliminate this group, that you encounter."_ Yamaki Pause for a second , giving in the time for Hiroaki to have everything sink in. Then he gave it to him._"We would like to hire you, as an agent_."

"So you're an agency huh? you seem to sound like a scam, so I'm just going to hang up now."

"_Fine then if you think we're a scam then I would hang up, and you will never have the chance of undoing the mistake you're about to do_." Yamaki was hoping and received Hiroaki's gag of suspense. "What do you mean by mistake?" Hiroaki asked.

"Tell me Hiroaki, what do you know about the people you just killed?" Yamaki got Hiroaki in a figurative chokehold. Hiroaki with his eyes wide, was now thinking to himself, _Don't tell me they kidnapped someone._ He went over to the scene of his actions, rushing to see what the hell Yamaki meant. "Yamaki are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Well it seems that the operators line kept going on static every time she tried to state the charges, can you tell me what they did?"

"They were charged with alot of things." Yamaki began to list the charges as Hiroaki slows his pace, held his gun out, just in case the survivor would want to fight, and investigates the scene. "They were charge of vandalism, speeding, robbing families and when they joined this group they were brought in they were doing things more serious such as robbing banks, breaking and entering, kidnapping. . ." Hiroaki sees something move in the car. He moved in closer to see what was it. Then he notice something, a hand. It wasn't a mature hand but more of a hand of a child. "Hello? This is the police!" He moved a little closer to find a little child body limb one the back of the truck.

_Shit._ Hiroaki now regretting his victory screech minutes ago, now is contradicting with his shame and foolishness. _I killed him,_ he thought. _I didn't stop and think about my actions and now a b_oy is _dead because of me_. He brought his head down away from the sight of his victim and continued to curse at himself.

His screams of deep depression would probably wake the dead, though maybe that was what he wants. He couldn't handle this pressure right now. So far as of this night he has a call saying that his taxes were overdue so he and Yuriko would have to leave Odaiba, he faced off a mauler who didn't know what he was doing, his partner is now in the hospital because the mauler slashed his stomach, he's suffering in a state of depression that maybe the guy would notice and tell the chief, and now to make matters incredibly worse, he has now accidentally killed a little boy in the middle of the chase. He didn't want to see the look on his parents face when he has to bring the bad news. Hiroaki looked at his gun. _Could this be the_ end of my misery? He thought. _Just one shot and the world would forget me. No more anger. No more stress. No more things that will try to do what they can to give me pain. _He aim the gun at his forehead and tried to close his eyes. _My easy way out._

He heard a gasp and opened his eyes. _Could it be?_ He thought. He moved in closer to see Takato still breathing, with the urge to cry.

Takato was lying in the back with blood dripping on his right arm and left leg. He began to cry for help. "Hey!" He heard a voice. Next thing he saw was a police officer with shaggy hair and a small mustache. "Don't worry help is on the way. You be with your mama soon." He then grabbed his walkie talkie and then began to report the scene."Officer Hiroaki Kanbara at a hill near the 521 south Shirokane freeway at Odaiba. The SUV was found with one injured survivor in the suv. We require an ambulance! Over!"

_Static_.

"Shit." He threw the radio, rendering it as useless. Thank god he remembers Yamaki was still on the phone. "Hello, Yamaki! Are you still there?"

"_Yes. Don't worry about repeating anything, help is on the way." _Hiroaki is just relieved to have this "stranger" at his side."Could you tell me how bad is took a look at Takato, who at this point is struggling to stay awake. "He's bleeding pretty badly. We need an ambulance ASAP, Over!"

"Don't worry, help is on the way. Takato is going to be just fine." Hiroaki grabbed the boy and held in his arms. He now knows that this boy's name is Takato Matsuda, but what he doesn't understand is why the fuck does these fuckers want with him. "Hold on Takato." Hiroaki said. "Hold on. . ."

**Well there you have it, the first chapter of my saga. What do you think please review and tell me what you did not like or what you did like. First off i want to say that I will be focusing more on two of the characters:**

**One is Takato, who at this point of the story is a young little six-year-old boy. If you are the many/few who don't know who he is, I apologies but I'm not going to explain what happened in the series and how he is compared to there. As we go further and further into the story, Takato will kind of be a punching bag of mine (not really), revealing the many things about his past and his dark and angry side.**

**And the second is Hiroaki. Now not many of you know who Hiroaki is and that is actually great. It's kind of what I want to do as a writer( particularly a fanfiction writer) is to make those you know little about in the series feel like you want to know more about him. Hiroaki Kanbara in the series is Takuya's father in the 4th series and . . . that's it. We don't know anything else, but the way he used to look like( there was a photo of him with Takuya and Shinya). To me that's the character I want to mold into a character that I hope you would know (and like, but you don't have to). Anyway Hiroaki in this part of the saga will show how he became a member of an organization called HYPNOS, and how he became the way he is later on. Whether you love or hate the way I made this character, Please comment on how I am doing with Hiroaki.**

**The next chapter would be arriving soon so please keep on reading, and guys please keep reading the earlier chapters because there is going to be changes .I will see you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

_(Odaiba Hospital)_

Sirens are singing in shaded night as the ambulance approaches to the hospital. The doors open and the paramedics rush the injured child to a bed. Hiroaki's pace at first kept up with the doctor, until the point where they told him to stay in the waiting room. So there he decided, _the boy's going to be alright. They're going to stop the bleeding, his parents might be here and I shouldn't cause any trouble by sticking around. I should go home._ Hiroaki walked up to the nurse at the register desk and asked if it would be alright if I come back tomorrow. She replied with an _uh-huh _nodfollowed by: "That is, if you are coming back, you're going to have to leave your name, relationship with the patient, and phone number on the papers." she said, though he might have thought that she had asked. He did just that, and was about to leave the hospital.

"Hiroaki!" he jolted to his left.

"Pat, what are you doing here?" Hiroaki asked

"Is the boy here? Matsuda Takato, is he here?"

"Well yes he's in room 23b," Hiroaki pointed in the direction of the room.. Pat thanked his fellow officer and then rushed to meet up with two people down the hall. Hiroaki took a glance at the two people. They looked very stressed out. Granted they must be the boys parents and they're probably worried sick about him. They rushed to the room only to find Takato, asleep on a rubbing-alcohol reiking, bed.

He walked up towards them. "are you the parent of Takato?"

"Yes" they both said. Takehiro backed up and scratched the right side of his neck, "Well, she is. I'm not exactly his father. Not yet. " Hiroaki raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean? Where's his real father? Is he deceased?"

"No!" Mie Interrupted. "He's. . ." She peers her eyes at her son, then returned to the officer, "He's long gone, for now."

Hiroaki took a glance at the poor boy._he must have suffered a lot._ "I'm sorry. I'm the one that brought him to this hospital."

"Why are you apologising?" Asked Mie.

"Because I. . . " he thought about it for a second._ Should I tell them? They would probably be very angry at me, and probably get me fired, but_ _still its the right thing to do. Right? _He thought about it for about three seconds but through his process, a voice came to him and said "_Just tell them!" "_I was the one that caused this. I could could have brought him back in better health."

The truth was revealed. Hiroaki tried to calm himself down; breathing in calmy and breathing out with hastily. He peered at his surroundings and Takehiro seemed to notice his nerves. "What do you mean officer?"

"Look I didn't know that he was in that car. I took too long to realize that he was there. Nobody at the station warned me that those, those fuckers, kidnapped someone." Takehiro took seconds on figuring out what he meant by what he said. "Look, I can understand if you don't want me to come back but I'm telling you right now, I'm sorry." He began to walk away. Hiroaki walked without pride on to the exit. Mie and Takehiro stared at each other. They were thinking the same thing: we should forgive him. "Wait! Officer!" Mie called out. Hiroaki tilted his head and saw Takato's mother come towards him.

"You don't have to apologize officer. You did the best that you could. If you can you're always welcome to come and visit Takato if you want."

"Thank you. I have to get back to my home." He faced his whole body towards the couple and bowed. "Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Matsu-"

"Matsuki!" Mie responded frantically. Mie thought that since Ken was out of the picture and in a cell of a police department, it doesn't seem right to put her or Takato's name to the man that nearly killed his only son and ruined his family. "Matsuda is. . . Was Takato's father. We'd like to be called Matsuki now."

She felt the hand of her lover Takehiro, as he looks into her eyes with curious wonder, joy, and weariness. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I don't want to come back to Ken. I don't care if anyone would call me a whore for that, all I care is my family and I want you to be part of it." Mie looked right back into Takehiro's eyes. Her eye were a burning phoenix glowing into the brown eyes, as if to say in her head, _Rejoice with him I'm reborn again._ Takehiro took consideration to his loves new found courage. "Alright then," he said.

Hiroaki saw this with awe, and a bit of embarrassment thinking to himself _how the fuck did I just became the third wheel_. "Uh. . . Well then I have to be back with my wife. She must be worried sick." He bowed once again and then shake their hands after. "Farewell. I will return later."

After Hiroaki's departure Mie and Takehiro returned to the room where Takato was resting. They were there all night, worrying together, sleeping together.

...,...,...

Its been three days since the incident. Takehiro stood by Mie's side as she watched Takato sleep into darkness in the white walls of the hospital. Tears in her eyes began to form as there are reporters standing outside, trying to get a story out of the three. Those sleazy bastards, while not all of them are bad though, seem to be interested in getting a starburst-juice of a story that they would invade the comfort zone of a family that's near the verse of a mental breakdown. Mie goes ballistic as she rushes out of the room trying to beat the shit out of at least one of the reporters, while Takehiro tries to hold her back, giving reporters a shot that _might_ be on the front page of every paper, news channel, and new site. That is, if Hiroaki didn't took the camera from the reporters hand and told them all to go home or they will be arrested for disturbing the peace, which did happen. That sort of did the trick making every reporter flee for their freedom.

"Thank you Hiroaki. I almost lost myself there." Mie said

"Don't worry," Hiroaki stated with a smile. "Just as long as you calm down and keep that burning spirit for your son concern." He left the room leaving the couple to have their conversation. Takehiro was very impressed with this officer he knew little about. "Does Takato have a godfather?" He asked Mie. Mie looked at her soon-to-be husband with a what-are-you-thinking look, "No, why?

"Cause as far as I know, Hiroaki's a great candidate for being one." Mie started to giggle at her husbands wonder thoughts. Mie went to Takato's bed singing a song to him as she petted her unconscious however, decided to walk outside the halls of the hospital, with several questions on his mind. It has been bothering him ever since Kentaro had thrown blows with him. It had been keeping him on a certain suspense. _Was their affair that noticeable? _Takehiro thought. "Hey Mie?"

"How did he know?" Takehiro asked.

"About us?"

"Yes."

"He found out from me and Yugi."

"What?" He leaned away from Mie. "When?"

"When Yugi babysat Takato Ken would always takes me places. We were leaving the theatre after watching Audition when he asked me if I was cheating on him."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I. . ." The pain from all the memories with Kentaro through the past months plagued her mind right now. These plus the state of how Takato is in just breaks her down. " I couldn't lie to him!" She reached for Takehiro's arm and began to weep her confession. "He said he knew about it and he also knew that if you leave I was going to take Takato and leave with you. He. . . He. . ."

"Mie?"

"He would come home drunk and beat Takato while he night he called me and told me that he didn't care that I was going to leave, but he said that the group needed someone to give away anyway. . ." Takehiro couldn't believe what he just heard. This didn't sound at all like what Ken would do. What he saw from Ken, was that he loved Takato and wouldn't dare to hurt him. Before all this madness occurs Ken would buy Takato gift that make other six year olds would fight over.

Whenever Ken would go out over the celebrations of his victories, he would take Takato and show him off as if he was the greatest trophy he has ever won. At the many tournament that he would attend to he would gloat on and on, about how great its been as a father, especially to a boy as great as Takato. He was always with the boy, always giving him a reason to smile, never making Takehiro a reason take Takato away from him.

That however, was Kentaro for six months ago. Takehiro discovered that Ken attitude, personality, even his mentality changed when Ken was invited to that organization. There was one time where he brought Takato to a training base for martial artist, but instead of sending him to go and practice with the kids his age, he makes him train with teens and adults and forces the opponents to not hold back. Anyone that tried to stop him would be beaten senselessly. Ken was once the life of the party; now no one wanted to be near him. Ken was once a man that knew what was a good father; now he's just a monster.

"Oh god!" Mie finally broke down. She dropped to the floor, crying of pure fear, holding on to Takehiro. "I think I cause him to-"

"Mie stop it!" Takehiro snapped her out of her own depression. "Don't think like this! You didn't do anything. In fact, its much my fault as its yours." He held her tightly as she resisted her own tears. "Don't let all this get to you! I hate to see you like this. We need to be there, for Takato." Mie looked into Takehiro's oak-brown eyes (seriously guys, we need to stop using chocolate to describe brown). "Please be strong. Be strong for Takato the way I'll be strong for both of you." About five seconds ends their gaze towards each other and finishes with a kiss.

It seemed as though life wanted to make Hiroaki want to be with Yuriko, because once he saw the newly engaged couple, he had this urge that he might end up as a third wheel. Again. "Uh-hum". Takehiro and Mie looked up. Now Mie had been from burst to tears, to blushing into a pink gum.

"One of my colleagues at the police department asked if you would like to have another officer to watch over Takato to see if you would like a break. It sort of seems that you two have kept an eye on Takato, so I was wondering if you would like to join me and my family for lunch?" _Wait, did I say that right?_ Hiroaki glanced at his watch; it was around twelve minutes till one, so he did say it correctly. " Or breakfast if you didn't have anything in the morning." Things got awkward. Mie and Takehiro looked at "Officer I-obviously-don't-want-to-be-a-prick", with a grin that screams "Really?" "But um...Don't think that I'm trying to ditch your situation. Just that I think that you two could use a little break, and if you would like I would introduce to you my family. That is, if you would like to. . . Or if there's anything else I can do anything else-"

"Thanks Hiroaki,"Takehiro said "I think right now I think we could all use a little 'Break' right now." Mie grinned at his fiance then peered over to Hiroaki, whose grinning out of embarrassment. "So," Takehiro began to walk towards the other gentleman. "Where exactly do you live?"

"I don't live that far from the hospital, in fact its only like five blocks from here. Don't worry I'll show you where to go."

Minutes went by and Officer Pat finally arrived, greeting Hiroaki and the couple, and had promised that he would keep Takato in good hands. Mie came closer to her son and leaned in to his right ear. "Don't worry I'll be right back. I love you." She then gave Takato a kiss on the forehead. Takato lost in his own mind though, barely noticed that his mother was there.

(Thirty minutes later)

The three companions had finally arrived to Hiroaki's house, which really was a decent house in Odaiba. The outside has a dark brown look of most house with a front porch and a small backyard. When they entered, though it wasn't that horrible to see. The floors seem to be of silk and wood but did not match the walls. There were boxes and ornaments around that kind of gave the impression that they were moving, which they were not .

"Um Hiroaki?" Takehiro asked the host for the afternoon. Hiroaki turned to his guest. "Sorry I sort of forgot that Yuriko wanted to renovate some things in my kids room. You're going to have to excuse me, my wife just loves spring cleaning, keeps her occupied," He jokes as he starting to feel a sweatdrop run down his neck, either due to the heat or the embarrassment. "Honey!?"

Yuriko poked her head out from the kitchen revealing her spring-clean-work apparel. "I'm here Hiroaki! Oh!" She gasped as she saw the guest smiling at her. "I'm sorry my husband didn't told me he'd be bringing guest. Oh well, good thing I made extras." There was crying coming from the room behind her. "Oh, Shinya is up. Hiroaki could you please-"

"Don't worry, go to Shinya. I'll take care of it."

"Ok just tell The twins that lunch is ready and to go wash their hands." Yuriko then left to treat shinya who probably needed a change in diapers. Mie decided to ask Hiroaki, "You have twins?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl. They're both about six years old. Would you like to meet them? "

_(Backyard)_

Little Sera Kanbara was playing house party with her toys which consisted a little baby doll with a lazy eye and brown marking on top to show that he-or she giving the circumstance- has hair, an amber-orange teddy bear with red crayon marks on the ear, the belly, the left arm and the right leg, and a blonde 90s barbie doll shagged up with a pretty piano-lined and dotted dress; for some reason she had let her brothers' Gundam robot with its right hand missing (Takuya's going to be pissed) and his perfectly cared grey Godzilla action figure, with a molded tail to put in place, join her tea party. Guest weren't happy. Not at all.

Outside of Sera's imagination it seems that everything going well, but in her head she is having such a difficult conflict for a five year old. If we were to go into her head this is how it would look like:

**Barbie is gossiping about what its like to live in america as Sera gives tea to everyone. "So is it true that New York gets attacked by so many monsters?" the Teddy bear asked. Barbie tilted her head making a squeaky noise and said "No that's silly. They just say that in movies. Sara pointed out "Wow barbie you're so smart. I wish I could be like you."**

"**Well Sara you're already smarter for making these De-li-cious tea nice and warm for all of us."**

"**I hate tea." everyone turned to face Gundam who as of right now was being a grouch because Baby doll "accidentally" broke and lost his right hand.**

"**Mr. Gundam, are you mad because of my tea?" Sera kind of looked hurt by this.**

"**No Sera, I'm just a little ****upset**

**(skip)**

"Sera." a voice she recognised so well. she turned around and saw her father, Hiroaki ,with a nice couple. She flashed a bright white smile that certainly would spark if hit by light, as she ran towards her father.

"Daddy!" Sara hugged her father.

"What have you've been doing?"

Sara raised her arm in total glee "I'm having tea party!"

Mie came closer, "A tea party, that sounds like fun!"

"Daddy should come! daddy should come!"

"And daddy should, but I don't think I can fit in your little clubhouse." Hiroaki responded looking at the medium size clubhouse with a really small door.

"Awwww!" She began to pout. "Daddy should build a bigger clubhouse!"

Takehiro looked "Any bigger and it would be a castle, don't you think?" Again she pouted. "We poor. Daddy and mommy only made this for me and Takuya, and he doesn't even use it."

Hiroaki grunted making Sara stop pouting and look down of embarrassment. He really wanted her to be happy, but he still has to do it in a budget, which can disappoint her anyway. "I'll tell you what, I will tell mommy to let you help set up a real tea party at home. And we'll have cookies and I think your mom will make you your favorite dish."

"Tarako spaghetti?"

Hiroaki nodded. "I also think your mom has gotten a special on your favorite cookies."

If looks could kill Sara gave a gleeful twinkle in her eye when she realized what she meant. "Mommy bought Higashi cookies (A.N: do any of these taste good? I'd like to know.)?" The man nodded. "I'll go, I'll go! Mommy, mommy let me help you!" She ran to her mother. Hiroaki gave out a sigh of relief that everythings going to be ok. We'll, almost everything.

"Um, Hiroaki, you did say that you have three kids, right?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, my son is a bit of a wild one." Hiroaki uttered."Takuya!" He called out. He notices that Takuya, unlike Sara, doesn't like to be at one spot. He's very outgoing for a little six year old, and has a very willful mind. In fact he's very intuitive about learning new things that will find a new way to explore, even if it is the same place. Though sometimes he really shouldn't have found new and crazy ways to explore the real world, like finding a way to the park and back home before lunch time.

Once Hiroaki called out for Takuya, he was running faster to his house. Takuya didn't want to make his father mad for sneaking out to the park, but at the same time he didn't want to lie. Takuya sneaked into the corner and hopped to the window of his window he ran to the living room and sneaked his way to the backyard, trying to portray an innocent little boy he is. "Hi daddy!"

"Where were you?" Hiroaki asked his son.

"I was in my room!"

Hiroaki with a raised brow was on to Takuya."And you didn't hear me come home?"

"Yes"

"Ok, what were you doing"

"I was playing!" Takuya lied. Unfortunately Sara knew the truth; Once Takuya lied to his father, she replied "No he wasn't! "

"I was! "

"Naw-ah you said that you want to go to the park and not to bother you!"

"Is that true Takuya?"

"I. . . Yes? "

"Ohhhhh, you're in trouble!"

"Shut up!"

"Takuya's in trouble, Takuya's in trouble!"

"Sara!"

"Mommy! Takuya yelled at me!"

"I did-"

"Takuya." Hiroaki interrupt ed His Son. "You know better not to go to the park by yourself. It's dangerous."

"I know.

"And yet you still do it!" Hiroaki roared. Takuya knowing his fathers unpredictable anger, braced for a beating. Hiroaki would never hit his children under small circumstances, but Takuya and Sara had been babysat by many fathers that beat their sons for falling from their own feet. Even though he can't remember when his father would hit him, Takuya will be preparing for the day where that moment will come. Its not today.

Hiroaki was the type of man who knew his temper to stop himself. He calmed down and sighed as he kneeled to his son size. "Look I know you love to explore but even great explorers have a great team with them. The next time you go exploring please bring someone with you, and not just anyone, but those who can risk their lives to protect you as you will to protect them. Deal?" Takuya returned a smile when his father had said that. He wasn't mad at him. "Deal!"

"Good, now go wash up. Lunch is nearly ready."

"Ok." And. With that the young male twin fled to the restroom. The couple that had seen what kind of man Hiroaki really was in this moment- a man who knew how to raise kids-was sort of impressed. Hiroaki knew the one goal of being a dad: no matter how old your kids are is to control your focus, your temper and your patients (AN: if I have shorten this it would have been called F.T.P, which could either stand for _fuck that puto _or for the parenting.)

Takehiro thought to himself, _ maybe I need to seek advice from him._ Hiroaki turned to face Mie and Hiroaki. "I'm sorry you have to see that," he said as he eeyore his head down.

"See what?" Takehiro asked.

"I have an anger issue-"

"Well you know how to control it." Mie interrupted. "I thank you for show us around and your family is very wonderful."

"Thank you." There was an awkward pause. _Oh god do I hate awkward pauses. Common Hiroaki you need to say something, _He thought__"So basically, you seen my house, my car, my family, and now, '_gees_ _I'm starting to sound like those obnoxious celebrities that show their house around. Oh wait, I'm sorry: __crib'_ now do you guys would like to stick around or-"

"You did invite us to lunch didn't you?" Mie chuckled in That set the answer to what Hiroaki wanted to hear. Hiroaki open the patio door and gestured his hand to let Mie and Takehiro, for them. "Shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 living nightmare:

**And Now A message from the Author: Hello, My name is hsafbiysdgoiuA mjnosuydgfy, but I'd like to be called by the name of Grave10der ( don't ask why I just don't want people at this site calling me by my real name. I have been taking my time to finish this chapter because, I have got to be honest, this is not an easy task. It's not easy to write about a character molesting another character, hell even more so when it's your favorite character of the I am here to tell you, what you are about to read is going to be in a way graphic, disturbing, and even gets me alittle uneasy when I write or correct it. **

**HellIn** **this chapter my goal is the following:**

**Give Takato similar characterization from the anime.**

**Have him recognise the horrors of last night.**

**Introduce an agent of the DSPC foundation.**

**Have people not at Yugi and Takato and go "Damn, that's sexy" to "Oh shit that's sick"**

**Split scene with Takato to the rest of the characters.**

**have great dialogue**

The I.V. still beeps on. The room is white, cold as deadly winter, With the smell of medicine and rubbing alcohol. Takato was beginning to come back. However there was something shaking him. In his mind Takato felt something pulling him away from safety as he tries to reach a never-ending path to freedom inside this world so different from the real world. Screams of unknown creatures in the unknown black-red atmosphere called his name repeatedly. "Takato!" "Takato!" "Takato!" "Stop gogglehead, Stop!"

In his head he turned to find only silhouettes of people he hardly knew and oddly fierce beasts. The one that move closer to Takato was a raptor, with a red aura wrapped around the silhouette. It was trying to communicate, moving itself to speak but as he open his mouth no words were loose. The silhouette then stepped back as if something, truly grim was near. Takato turned only to find bits of darts hurled to him. He screamed out "Ahhh"

He gasped for air and open his eyes to early. His vision drowsed and distorted the view of the room. The insufferable ringing in the ears made it even more unbearable to sustain his balance. This practically lasted for about twenty seconds till he finally regained his consciousness.

Takato tried to see anyone was around. He then took a look at what he was wearing; it was medical patient outfits that the pictures of his books once showed. He was smart enough to know that by the looks of the room, he was in a hospital- he could tell by the many times he went to his father's medical room. "Momma?" He called out. No one was around. Nobody called back. "Hello? Anyone there?" He called out once more.

The door opened and revealed an a blue uniformed officer. Takato looked into his tag that read his official name: Officer Patrick Miyake. "Hey kid," he said, "How's it going? Are you ok? Can you remember anything?" Takato looked at him with confusion. He start to feel shaky, with a sick feeling in his stomach. _Why is he asking me all these questions? Is he talking about last night? or was it last night? Did something happen to dad and momma?_ "Where's my momma? Is she here? Where am I?"

"Hey, hey calm down son. Your momma went to get something to eat. Don't worry. She's alright."

"Oh."

Pat begins to explain."You're at a hospital. You have slept for about three days. You gave us a scare for a second."

"I didn't mean to! Those guys. My dad. My. . . Dad." Begins to cry. Pat starts to put his hand on Takato's lap as he has some sympathy for Takato. No one this young should go with what he went through.

"Hey listen don't worry everything's going to be ok. My team had brought in someone who can treat your condition. You'll be with you mother in no time. "

"Really?"

"Real-" there was a knock on the door. "Huh."

"What?" Takato asked.

"The doctor wasn't supposed to arrive till three. I'll be right back, Don't go anywhere." A dumb thing to say to a patient that can't go anywhere.

Pat opens the door. He searches his surroundings to see who was knocking. Straight to his right side stood a woman who looked like she had gotten out of the office, with a conservative female navy blue attire, a skirt that ran up to her low ends of the knees, and a purse that could pretty much carry anything. Her face was unforgettable. She had a short sharp nose, long thin wavy autumn hair and cunning smug she gives to men, women, and even children can make anyone that gaze at those gem green eyes would be haunted. If looks could kill she'd be the death of millions.

"My-my Patrick, I didn't expect you to be here."

By surprise Pat knew who this woman is."Yugi! Why are you here?"

"Shhh. We don't want to alert the "prince" now do we?" Yugi teased. Pat stared at her for minutes, but eventually gave in and closed the door. "I will ask you again why are you here?"

"The DSPC was very disappointed in Kentaro, and those three idiots; they sent me to finish the job." She looked at the room. she peaked at the window of Takato's room. "But first I'd like to have a little fun." Yugi was enjoying this. No. She relished every moment she grabbed that man's glory. She relished the fact that she admitted repeatedly that she was the one who raped and tortured these children to the chief, That she was openly flat-out telling him that she will abuse and kill the person he was to protect, and that she was part of a very dangerous organization, yet this officer cannot arrest her, let alone touch her simply because his department agreed with the enemy not to arrest any of their higher ranked agents.

"What's so special about this boy?" He asked.

"He's a very special candidate to unleash a greater future civilization for man and beasts alike."

"That's bullshit-"

"For you maybe but I know the truth of all the other realms. Realms that have wondrous landscapes and intelligent creatures and we will go through the lengths of conquering them. Even if it means sacrificing children, for the greater good.

"But Why? Above all the children you've seduced and raped, and all the kids that the DSPC has taken for blood, why do you pursue this one?"

"I have my reasons. They have their reasons. Why are you interested? Are you going to arrest me?"

"I might as well-"

"Do it then!" She let a fierce scream. "I'll have DSPC end our contract, and we will let the world know what the police department has done to all the people they've arrested." Pat couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't dare to imagine what they did to the prisoners that were sentence to death. Granted I they were on death penalty, but still what the uncovered stories would show, can be since Pat belongs to one of the many department the DSCP owns around the world, he has no choice but to be Yugi's bitch.

"What do you want me to do." There was a pause. Yugi looked at Pat. "Mistress," Pat finished.

"Go to the station and bring in Michael and Kyle, and tell them they have been summoned."

"Yes mistress."

She enters the room. Takato sees her. He is happy but bittersweet. "Aunt Yugi"

"Hello Takato! How's my little sweet prince?"

"Good, I just woke up." Takato rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Well you did have three days to sleep. They should've woke you up before."she placed her hands on his bad hand. Takato yelp and jerked the hand away from her. "Oh I'm sorry Takato! i didn't

Not that he didn't trust her , but Takato did not know what Yugi could do to him. She is always doing what she can to sneak the mood in; she had done this many times with other children. Its shocking to find how she is never caught, especially after you find how her tactics of choosing, stalking, and bathe all over them victims she stole from.

She would befriend the Parents giving her access to being able to go to their houses and take a look at the child. If she had come to grow to like the child she would stay in connection with the family. Then she would whisper things to the little boy or girl to come and run away with her. If they say no, she would find a way to "Cause a family tragedy". If they say yes however, she would leave a note saying how much of their child, was her addiction. She would have their ways with them until she becomes bored and leaves them in the nearest brothel or until they die and she leaves them at the nearest corner.

That's what always what she had done with her addiction. . . until she met the foundation. At that point she was free to do as she please, as the invited her into the group, with a deal that they would keep her away from prison as long as she complete some missions. At the same time she met with Kentaro and Mie and at first they seemed like any other regular couple. They showed her around, have her meet everyone they know, all the same tedious things. Then they had her meet Takato. Yugi felt from that point on every seemed to be a soft marijuana puff of excitement, Takato was her Immortal Ecstasy.

"Where's my mom?" He asked.

"What?" Yugi noticed Takato's hand moving away from hers. This made her smile shockingly shimmer away. She was pissed. "I came all the way to see you and you want your mother with you?!"

"No aunt Yugi, I didn't- "

"Didn't what? Do you want to see your mommy?" Yugi hand began to tighten her grip to Takato's bad hand. He he jolted to the side, trying to get some of the pain away. Takato looked at her, "You're hurting me aunt Yugi."

"Your mother is not here, Takato."

"I'm sorry!" She didn't listen. She held the grip tighten and tighter, making the boy jerk and groan more out of the excruciating pain. He couldn't take it."Please stop! It hurts!" Yugi gazed in the teary eyes of Takato. She finally calmed herself down and let go. the little seven year old

"I'm sorry Takato." Yugi lift her hand and placed it on his cheek. She smiled for a little bit, trying to calm the tense boy. Too bad he knew better, and slowly pulled his hand away. Yugi knew that Takato was not a boy to be reckoned with; he's a boy that has has experienced beating after brutal beating from his father, as well as being a sexual pill that Yugi's dying to swallow, but knows how to try to get out of situations like this. All he had to do was run. However in his position right now, the lads as good as being her slave.

Yugi looked at him, "Takato." He looked to the other side trying to focus on the door in the room rather than look at Yugi. "Takato? Takato please look at me." She grabbed his chin. Takato's heart race; His eyes met hers. Her breath suffocates his, and their faces move in closer and deeper. Then she paused, and with a slow rising grin she plead, "Lets play a game."

"Aunt Yugi," Takato said. Yugi looked at him. "No more games."

"What?" she baffled. "I thought you liked games."

"No aunt Yugi. I don't like these games; they make me feel bad for playing them. Please no more."

"You're not thinking straight!" Yugi tries to reason Takato. "You've hit your head from that crash that you probably don't remember all the fun we had, the giggling, the touching-"

"That wasn't fun for me! I dont know if its right for me to even like them so no more ga-" his eyes widen when she saw his aunt start to cry. The tears flow from her flushed eyes and all over her face. the eyes the glared at him like sad daggers plunging to Takato's soul, making him wish he'd never said that. "Is this how you treat your auntie? You spoiled brat. You seem to think that these 'games' are simply for me to satisfy your needs, but what about me. I'm sick Takato. You are my medicine and my Doctor has told me to take my medicine every day. So I need to take my medicine Takato." Yugi yanked the blanket to Takato's knees, giving her easy access to his pants. "I need you!"

"No!" Takato resisted her power over his. he tries desperately to keep her hand away from his pants. "No!" He feels Yugi's claw-like hands slide to his crotch. She grasps it. Takato screams in pain of the claws holding to his pants and playing his parts. "You want to Takato! I know that you want to." He forces his hands to keep Yugi from taking more of him. He pushes her away. "No aunt Yugi! No More!"

"No!" Yugi's Eyes went white. How shocking it was for her to have someone like Takato to say no, while scowling at her. The desperate woman grabbed his hands tight until she hears a cracking noise. Her breath weighing her head down, Yugi calmly gaze at the eyes of Takato. "Okay Takato, if you don't want to play with me, then maybe I'll find someone else who wants to play."

And with that she stood up left the room and slam the door. Takato gets a small chance of relief._ She let me go. Oh thank goodness she let me go._ He breathed in a little deeper to calm himself down,as thoughts rushed into his mind.

_I wonder where momma is right now. Maybe she's with uncle Takehiro. Huh. Uncle Hiro is weird. He come more often for momma, I wonder why. He always tries to comfort her. She is happy when he's around. Dad thinks. . . _His thoughts paused for a second making him remember all the violence from that night. _If she's happy, I'm happy! I'm ok with whatever happens next. If we go with uncle Hiro to Shinjuku like what mom wanted I'm ok with that. If momma will make Takehiro my papa then I'm ok with that too. Well as long as he'll buy me a new card deck like he pinky sweared._ He giggled just the thought of him teasing Takehiro on the many decks he will buy him.

Takato's relationship with his uncle Takehiro, is more than what his relationship was to Kentaro, his real father. When Takehiro would come and visit, he would greet his mother first then check up on him. He would come and talk to Takato about dealing with problems on his studies, his games, and recently, his parents. And it didn't matter if Takehiro knew the subjects or not, he would do the best he can to not only show him the answers but make sure Takato is alright on his own.

Still. Even though he would be happy if Takehiro would be his new dad, Takato wonders what would happen to his father, Kentaro. _What's dad doing? I hope he gets help in prison. I don't think that he really meant it. It must be that group that my mom always tell me to never go near. Why would he go to that place. I guess they changed him._ he starts to remember all the things when Takato was with Kentaro.

**Warning This is not Done. It is in progress.**


End file.
